This contract represents a Small Business Innovation Research (SBI) Phase I contract award, and supports performance of a research study to develop a practical inexpensive system to assess and quantify an individual's level of alertness. Neurophysiological measurements will be acquired and analyzed to objectively determine minute fluctuations in alertness. The Contractor will establish the feasibility of a system which could provide a routine method of measuring degrees of alertness.